


日以继夜，夜以继夜

by aumiles



Series: oblivion is blessed 从时间的隙里流泻进来 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 你离开了 瞳孔不再吞下所有的光





	日以继夜，夜以继夜

爱情从来就不只是爱情 而是人与人之间联结关系与共同存在的极致 就是美

我不喜欢 你说 喜欢我 好喜欢我 最喜欢我 

我喜欢当你让我 喜欢人类起来

世界上所有人都可能出现在这个故事里，只有他不可能

把她的头套摘下来 抱抱她吧

文字的河狸

如果一样的事情发生的话 她要怎么办呢 光问出这种话 心就要化了 同理心的激起

感觉自己被特别珍视着 即使早已挥霍一空年少的才华

你在教养孩子吗 那当然 我在抚养自己

当我到达终点时 会有人跑过来第一个用拥抱迎接我吗

起码太宰治是自由和有所追求的

理想的匹配对象：“感性，冲动，温和，开放。”

他根本就完全不在意啊 所以你无法报复他

今晚成功入眠的人们 恭喜你们

未曾懂的人把 孤独称为 阴暗的地洞

你吸引空气 即将到来的旅程

阳光喷洒机

疲倦或者无聊 这段关系中 我让你

不准哭着黏上去 给我自己找出口/解决办法

从此 书和世界是我井井有条的救赎

性是没有爱的人给自己找的安慰

想用很长时间让他忘记前任 变得离不开我 然后果断抛弃他

作为我会回来的证明

拒绝他 想让他和我一样有不能满足的心情

全世界只有我是特别的 只有我

星期三的圣灰 溅到日历上的油污

最近处于吃什么吐什么的状态

在发烧吗 

再多一点会更舒服吧 别担心 都会给你的

逃过一劫 又一次地 极度风险敏感人群

亲眼看到你戴上假面也觉得很可爱

我不要你变成一个根据我喜好智能推荐的AI

装作他的理想型 直到他主动抛弃你

you feel the pain and she starts to cry

你的弱点 你珍惜的东西

你的消耗 你的输出

单曲循环 没书可读或者玩乐得无心读书的日子和深夜里

深切体会着的幸福和痛苦啊 就像隐疾和时常重现的小恙 还未参悟的隐喻 

比如 不知原因手臂上突然而起的湿疹 自作自受的积食

身体弱到想吃水果可是傍晚风大又降温 所以没办法出门买

生活中想到的公开处刑的时刻

众目睽睽之下 去学校大门取回自己储物柜里的私人物品

想象一下每个月都有至少五天时间因为那个永远都不会用到的女性功能而不能吃冰淇淋喝冰甜牛奶和冰啤酒 这个世界不应该对女性更偏爱一些吗？！忘了我们带来的美了吗？！

暗恋日记写得很好呢！我看得很开心

因为你就是万物的标准和意义 世界上总有人此刻知道我的问题的解决办法

世界上最温柔的人类：有村竜太朗 愿意把处子之身献给他 谨表爱意

seaweed味道的肥皂 喜欢这个发音的带来的慰藉

不要 你的视线就只能锁定在我身上

洗衣服 晾衣服 晒干衣服 收取衣服 熨衣服 叠衣服

穿衣服 弄脏衣服 脱下衣服 洗衣服 晾衣服 把衣服替换为手帕

去中心化 增强临在感 治疗所有焦虑的方法

全羊毛开衫缩水成婴儿服装的size 

成年男人发出哭腔咽音 以及接近轻喘的呼吸

来自于17岁死于车祸的少年的二手牛角扣大衣 特别地粘染其他布料的毛球

我在一天内 两次看到小朋友下雨天拉下自己的帽子遮挡了 僵在脸上的逗弄和作怪

因为使用药物而停止生长 番茄 蘑菇 和 婴儿

男女主角在大家所能看到的表面上没有任何直接交流，但是私底下却已经有了深刻的关系

留在原地的结局

别人会怎么看我呢？

没有人在意啊！所有人都忙着自己的事情呢！

圣诞夜做的最接近节日气氛的事情 把去年购入的枣红色大衣翻出来悉心地去了毛球

叫人送他回京都 

三点 五月 礼拜一

就这样衡量着呼吸和心跳活下去

**Author's Note:**

> 8012选 果然 自我卖淫中


End file.
